


Scent of Us

by caellux



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, missing kougami's s1 jacket and it shows, oh hey it's laundry day, writing romance is hard. it took me two days and i want to retire now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caellux/pseuds/caellux
Summary: shinkane if you squint and apply a thick egg wash of modernity
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Scent of Us

It was a beautiful spring day. The type that made Akane open all the windows to let in the sunshine and the songs of twitterpated birds.   
  


She firmly gripped the laundry basket and turned to make her way downstairs when a thump sounded behind her.   
  


Checking to see what had dropped, she looked back and noticed a piece of clothing lying on the floor. Judging by its shape, it seemed too bulky for her next load. And due to its size, it had fallen from the top of their cluttered dresser.   
  


He kept everything up there: an unopened whisky bottle, a few dog tags, spare change, their wedding photo in a frame, a glow-in-the-dark gun replica, and even some trophies from military academy. Apparently, this jacket had lost its place after his award plaques, collected over the years from work, slid to the right like toppled dominoes.   
  


As she picked it up and gave it a good shake, a sense of nostalgia washed over her. She knew this article of clothing. In fact, the first time she had ever seen her husband wearing something other than the professional attire was in this jacket. And boy, did he look good in it. Jet black hair poking out from his white fluffy collar, the dark gray complimenting his light skin tone, hands thrust deep into his pockets. A trail of smoke rising up from the glowing embers of his cigarette and his stance - relaxed, like nothing could faze him. She would’ve said her marital vows, I do, at the sight of him - but fortunately, they had been able to get more acquainted before the actual marriage ceremony had happened.   
  


“Shinya?” She called out while making her way down to the living room. “How do you wash this? It’s a bit dusty.”   
  


Her husband peered over the edge of his book as Akane flipped his old jacket and looked for the care label. “You don’t.” He advised.  
  


“What do you mean?” She responded, slightly perturbed.   
  


“It’s a memento.”  
  


“Oh?” Akane approached him, folding the sleeves with each step. “How so?”  
  


His stormy blue eyes brightened in the sunlight, almost the color of a robin egg blue.   
  


“Reminds me of our promise. That I’ll always be a detective.” He reached out a finger to brush against the collar. “Upright and honest when I can afford it.”  
  


A smile spread across her face, the warmth reaching her eyes. “And you’re a man of your word.”  
  


“I am.” He replied with a smile, reserved for her eyes only. Shinya set his book face down on the nearby coffee table and crossed his legs on the sofa. With one arm stretched across a pillow, he reached toward her with his free hand, palm up. “Where’s my reward, hmm?”  
  


Akane laughed in amusement at his childish question and hung the jacket in her arms over the back of the sofa. She placed her hand in his, and settled into the teacup seat his lap provided for her. His other arm came around like a belt and slid across her waist, buckling her in.   
  


Secured, she leaned against the rise and fall of his chest, lacing her fingers together behind his neck. Tilting his head first, Shinya initiated and Akane followed, tilting hers in the other direction. Their lips locked in a testament of love and trust. Their mouths moved with unspoken words. When he made an attempt to pull away, Akane’s hands tightened - pulling him back to her.  _ Never. Never back out of this promise.  _ She pressed her lips against his harder to make sure he knew. And he answered with his  _ Yes Ma’am, _ claiming his prize over and over again.   
  


The sun’s heat intensified as time passed, and Shinya’s hands snuck their way under Akane’s shirt. Tempting as it was, Akane had chores to do and errands to run before morning light faded.  
  


She gently tapped her forehead against his, their noses brushing as she did so.   
“I have to do laundry.” She whispered to him.  
  


“Excuses.” His low gravelly voice murmured back.   
  


“It’ll make our clothes smell nice.” She smiled coyly.  
  


“Thus making us smell nice.” He added by association.  
  


The idea made Akane ponder thoughtfully. “The scent of us.” She said under her breath.  
  


At that point, Shinya respectfully dropped his hands from progressing any further, opting to link them at the small of her back instead. “And what would that be?”   
  


Akane rested her head on his shoulder. “According to the dryer sheets, our scent is Free and Clear...like the air of some countries we’ve visited. Like linen on balconies, fluttering in the breeze.” She paused, then went on. “Maybe our scent is also fragrant like Cherry Blossoms. I have such fond memories of picnicking together under those trees.”  
  


A nostalgic silence overtook them until a taut smirk stretched across Shinya’s face. “You don’t think my scent is more musky and smoky?”  
  


Akane placed a hand on his chest to prop herself up to look at him. “We have a healthier alternative now,” she informed him with raised brows.  
  


He chuckled and acknowledged her assessment. “You’re right. As always.”   
With a kiss to her forehead, he validated it, and as she leaned forward for a hug, he reciprocated.   
Long arms wrapping around her middle. “I love our scent,” he affirmed.

“Same.” She nodded once, then let a wave of laughter ripple out of her.   
Perhaps it was a strange topic for discussion, but she couldn’t ask for a better conversational partner who made her feel like she was worth every minute.   
  


Shinya rose to his feet and offered his hand to pull her up. “Shall we start that load of laundry?”  
  


Akane nodded her agreement and accepted his courteous gesture.  
  


Side by side, they walked upstairs - the sun’s rays shining through the blinds, the scent of a spring day wafting about them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shinkane Week 2021  
> Day 3: Domestic AU OR Canon Divergence/Fix-it
> 
> aka. another prompt where I clearly don’t understand the concept of ‘OR’
> 
> Anyways, this is my attempt at fixing canon by throwing our beloved characters into domestic life.
> 
> # shinkane week is over, but better late than never ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
